


Dirge for a Normal Life (or) The Queen of Spades

by madd47



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd47/pseuds/madd47
Summary: Calmasis prepares to strike down one of his oldest friends, Rose sees glimpses of another life, and Dave rubs some sore muscles.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dirge for a Normal Life (or) The Queen of Spades

**“You know not what powers you are playing with, Disciple. Your ambition overwhelms you. Stop now, and perhaps Zazzerpan may show you...”  
“Queen to G2,” Calmasis’ voice left the elder wizard stunned for a moment. With a flick of his snowy wand, his queen took a single, lumbering step forward. Frigglish’s brows furrowed, twirling his gnarled wand in his hand. “Check.”  
“Bishop to G5,” He grumbled, already levitating his piece over. “You were one of our best, child. What compelled you to betray those who took you in?”  
“Rook to G5. Check.” The porcelain eyes of the younger wizard never left the elder, his lips kept in a firm, narrow line.  
“I am starting to believe you have a death wish. Knight to G6.”  
“Your desperation betrays you, old man. Pawn to B7.”  
“Desperation?!” Frigglish spat, his concerned frown now scorned. “I pitied you, Calmasis. You betrayed those who gave you home.”  
“I betrayed those who had grown indolent in their work. Should they not be deposed?”  
“Spare me the lesson in deontology. We have learned for millenia, and we will last for much longer. The Learned are what keep us strong. Knight, H7.” With a quick upward flick to his wand, the errant wizard’s rogue knight had fizzled into the air. His upper lip twitched in thought.  
“Yet, you always underestimated the pawns. B7 pawn to A8. I’ll take the pawn in place for a queen.” Calmasis’ old mentor lowered his head, letting out a soft, defeated sigh. “Always so defensive.”  
“Cal... you don’t know what you’re playing with. Please, stop this.”  
“I’m sorry, old man, but you’ve failed in your duty.”  
“Bishop to E4.”  
“Rook to G6.”  
"Wait...!"  
**

****

****

A troublesome ringing filled the formerly-silent office, causing Rose Lalonde’s hands to curl into light fists. She was so close. She let out a deep, frustrated sigh as she looked over her work once more. She thought she told everyone to not contact her unless it was an emergency. Who was trying to interrupt her now?

****

****

**DAVE: hey babe  
DAVE: just wanted to let you know theres something going on at the studio  
DAVE: gonna have to call a rain check on dinner  
DAVE: but i know youre gonna use that time to burrow in deeper on your wizard spelling bee shit  
DAVE: please get up and get something to eat if you havent yet  
DAVE: i know youre a freaky fucker but i dont think youre into feeding  
DAVE: i mean no kinkshame id just be kinda surprised  
DAVE: if anything i wouldve thought you would be shovin applesauce down my gullet before youd ask me to feed you some chowder or something  
DAVE: alright dont know where the fuck *that* went  
DAVE: please eat  
DAVE: love you  
DAVE: bye**

****

**  
**

****

_Beeeep._ A heavy silence filled the room. Rose gazed down to her old mechanical keyboard -- an artifact from college -- before glancing up at the illuminated words before her. Two chapters, at her level of writing, was not too bad. She figured she could make four, but sometimes one must suffer for one's art. She made sure to save it thrice before carefully lifting herself up to her feet and turning the whizzing computer off. Neatly, she tucked her seat in, collecting the blanket hung over its back and sliding it over her shoulders. Winter was always cold, but Rose was not unfamiliar with it. Being raised in New York made one quite used to the temperature. Besides, there was something appealing sitting by the window like a cat, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of scalding coffee, burning away her tastebuds. Ah, the life of a writer.

****

****

Rose drifted out of her office, the excess of her blanket sliding a few feet behind her as she walked down the corridor towards her living room. Dave was normally very, very punctual -- what had changed this? It was futile to tell Rose to "not worry." She had based her entire career on in-depth analysis of the tiniest of factors. She had laid low prestigious authors because of a select series of errors that had illustrated a grander issue at play; she was not going to not wonder when Dave, in proper Strider fashion, alluded to a mysterious, monolithic "something."

****

****

Of course, it should be noted she wasn't _worrying_. Her dear David was a man of action and, even if he protested it, quasi-chivalry. If there was an issue, he would handle it effectively. Rose always joked that he would be a vicious stockbroker, to which he often playfully shrugged and offered to sell her bonds, or something like that.

****

****

In proper Lalonde fashion, Rose made a one-woman show out of descending the stairs from the second floor to the kitchen. Her hand elegantly slid down the railing, the blanket drifting behind her like a dress' elegant train. In her own, silent entertainment, she imagined herself at another premiere, and how Dave would be focusing all the cameras on her the entire way. While she was not so elegant in the limelight as he had learned to be, Rose knew how to _engage the gaze_.

****

****

The distant hissing of the familiar coffeemaker was like a siren's song to her. As her foot met the cold tile of her kitchen floor, she felt the pull, gravitating closer and closer. Yet, Dave's words were the crewmen that kept her tied to her metaphorical mast. _Eat something, or Dave'll go out and buy Chinese again._ Dave's infatuation with Chinese food always entertained her. Despite herself, she turned towards the fridge, her lithe fingers easing around the handle and heaving it open. Revealed to her was a world of... nothing. Rose often lived a healthy lifestyle, but the faint grumbling of her stomach demanded something else for a moment -- a cheat. The temptation was there. She could hear Dave's distant voice telling her to put some fish in the panini maker and wait, but she was not one for his improvised healthy at the moment.

****

****

Rose wanted _chocolate_.

****

****

With a familiar sense of trickery upon her, her eyes drifted down to the freezer. She knew where Dave hid his supply of sweets, and she had never been more tempted to pluck an apple from this tree of knowledge. With another tug, she gazed upon the chocolate's cover -- a bag of frozen peas. After carefully worming her skinny arm in, she eased out a single King-sized Hershey's Bar.

****

****

Success.

****

****

Now with her forbidden meal, Rose drifted over to her familiar perch in a nearby window. From her apartment in the bustling city, she could look into the gloomy world outside and gaze upon the thousands of other lives continuing around her. For a moment of reflection, she wondered if they had any idea what was going on around them, if they ever dared to glance up at who pulled at the reins? Rose's solemn truth sobered her girlish glee for a moment, causing her lips to form into a taut line. Were she and Dave rebels without a purpose? Would they live to see some form of success? Which of her visions would come to pass?

****

****

Would Roxy grow up without pride in her mother?

****

****

A chill ran down her spine as she shook away the thought. She had always had a bad habit of trying to smother her sorrows in her comfort foods. Dave, she knew, would often try to resolve her anxiety in other ways -- an impromptu one-man rap battle, his warm hands on her back, running her a bath -- and she found comfort in the memories of him doing just that. Alas, Dave was not here. The chocolate would have to do. Before she entirely recognized it, her teeth had broken off a piece of her stolen prize, drawing it in and revealing in its smooth texture. Ah, relief. Then, confusion. Why was her ass cheek vibrating? Oh, shit, Dave. Hopefully her crime wouldn't be too obvious. She forced herself to swallow just as her phone rose up to her ear, speaking through a half-cough.

****

****

**ROSE: H'llo?  
DAVE: hey  
DAVE: is your mouth numb or are you eating  
ROSE: Yes, I found something to eat, don't worry.  
ROSE: I'm taking a break, too.  
ROSE: I miss you.  
DAVE: i miss you too  
DAVE: i swear to god if you moused your way to my chocolate  
DAVE: youre just a bunch of ants in a trench coat i swear  
DAVE: you smell sugar from ten miles away  
DAVE: a fleshy trench coat  
DAVE: okay a really soft trench coat  
ROSE: And are you an expert in soft, fleshy trench coat-clad ants?  
DAVE: dont start  
DAVE: you know the answer to that  
DAVE: i think i got the problem ironed out so im on my way over  
DAVE: since you decided today is cheat day (yes i fuckin know) do you want anything  
ROSE: Hah.  
ROSE: No, dear, but thank you.  
ROSE: I'll survive.  
ROSE: What was the issue? Are you allowed to tell me?  
ROSE: If not, will you tell me anyways?  
DAVE: it wasnt that bad damn  
DAVE: yeah lets put the director of this entire movie under an nda  
DAVE: it was just a bit of trespassing  
DAVE: some dude was sneaking around in some trailers  
DAVE: real crazy shit  
ROSE: Are you okay?  
ROSE: Was anything found?  
DAVE: no but we sweeped the trailers anyways  
DAVE: i know my movies are good but damn  
DAVE: dont need to go through my underwear to find it  
ROSE: I didn't know you kept your underwear in your trailer. Hiding something?  
DAVE: rose  
DAVE: it can get hot  
DAVE: i can get sweaty  
DAVE: do i need to explain more  
ROSE: I think we ought to leave it there, my dear.  
ROSE: Will you be coming home soon?  
ROSE: I'm in need of a semi-twink to clean my pool and whatnot.  
DAVE: damn miss lalondes got it goin on  
DAVE: yeah im just copying my notes for ben then im heading to the car  
ROSE: I hope I'm not the only one who finds it incredibly adorable that you and Ben Stiller are on a first-name basis.  
ROSE: Have the boys, Owen and Don, asked you out for a drink?  
ROSE: Or do you refer to the latter as "Gambino" more often than not?  
DAVE: rose being a rapper and in the acting scene is an art  
DAVE: i dont call him anything but his grace childish gambino first of his name  
DAVE: long may he reign  
DAVE: okay im gonna drive in a minute babe  
DAVE: dont eat all the chocolate please  
DAVE: love you  
ROSE: I love you too, Dave. See you soon. **

With a new smile, Rose laid her phone down upon her thigh. There was something about hearing Dave's voice that managed to make her feel so... warm. She allowed her eyes to drift close as her mind lingered upon her partner's presence. He would be here soon. Traffic was horrible; perhaps a nap would not be too unreasonable? She was sure that coming home to find her asleep in the windowsill would be a sweet sight to him. Pressing the last few bites of chocolate past her lips, she finished her treat and allowed herself to drift off on the sweet back of warming chocolate.

Flashing lights. Lightning strikes, a churning sea. Rose was tossed about by harsh waves, clawing for breath but only able to watch the cold sea envelop the last inklings of light that reached her. The buildings around her -- faint, mostly silhouettes -- were engulfed in darkness as Rose fought to reach the surface. Her eyes strained to stare through the burning saltwater. She fought to rise, fought to find the sun once more. She outstretched an arm, so close to her goal; her heart pounded, her lungs burned. Almost there, almost there! Yet, before she could find her salvation, something snagged her by the ankle. Her head whipped downward, staring into the great abyss. From the depths, a single, fuchsia eye stared back. Before she could manage to scream, it yanked her down into the frozen dark.

As she was pulled towards the eye, the water grew thin. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt the motion stop. She did not dare to open her eyes until she heard whispers on the horizon. Despite her fear, she pried her violet eyes open, staring out into a sea of stars. For a moment, she was comforted; she was reminded of lying atop her apartment with Dave. In the distance, however, something alien moved past. Blue, red light. A sudden sense of anxiety, dread washed over her like the drowning waves. Only a few moments before a bright flash, almost blinding. Rose raised her hand to block the light, only to find it piercing through her, burning into her. She opened her mouth to scream as the verdant light overtook her vision. 

**DAVE: _rose._ **

The first thing that struck her was Dave's cologne. Even with her eyes still squeezed shut, she could tell he was there by the smell of his shirt. She didn't know she was crying until the heat of her tears spilled down her face. She leaned towards the voice, finding the soft fabric of Dave's shirt. She grabbed fistfuls of it, drawing him in like a safe teddy bear.

**ROSE: Dave--  
ROSE: Dave, oh, thank *God.*  
ROSE: There was-- there was so much water.  
ROSE: So much light, I...  
ROSE: Dave?  
DAVE: ive got you rose  
DAVE: ive got you  
DAVE: im here  
DAVE: take some deep breaths for me  
DAVE: okay?**

Dave's arms round around her, drawing her in as she silently sobbed out her terror. Elements still stuck with her when she closed her eyes, but the air stung. She remembered the eye, the whispers, the green light. Dave grounded her. His hands petting her hair and rubbing her back made her remember where she was, who she was.

**DAVE: was it them?  
DAVE: what did you see babe?  
ROSE: I-- I saw...  
ROSE: I saw water. Oceans...  
ROSE: T-There were... voices. An eye. Something big.  
ROSE: Something burned me. Something-- something big.  
ROSE: I...  
DAVE: babe  
DAVE: its okay  
DAVE: please, relax  
DAVE: im here  
DAVE: come on lets  
DAVE: lets get you to bed  
DAVE: okay?**

Rose managed to nod, curling closer into his arms. Dave scooped her and her blanket up, holding her close to his chest as he traversed across the room and up the stairs Rose had descended what seemed like mere minutes ago. She let out soft, shuddering breaths with each exhale, her eyes blinking away rogue tears. The aura of Dave Strider -- his dumb cologne, his nice-smelling shirts, the apple-based products he loved -- kept her grounded. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on as he eased into the room at the end of the hall -- her bedroom.

He carefully laid her down in bed, laying the blanket over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. When he turned to leave, Rose reached out, her eyes pleading what her voice could not muster. Dave took her hand, squeezing it gently before leaving the room with the promise of his return. She, like a lizard during summer, frolicked in the remainders of Dave's presence as she held the blankets close to her. She could hear, in the distance, the footfalls he had practiced. She refused to close her eyes with his presence gone, instead choosing to wait for him to return, tired or not.

When he did return, it was with a familiar glass of water in his hand. He set the glass on the nightstand by her side before removing his jeans in favor of his pajama pants. Then, with that settled, he slid into bed with his lover.

**DAVE: do you need anything else  
DAVE: anything at all?  
ROSE: Don't go anymore, please.  
ROSE: I'm tired.  
ROSE: My legs are tingling.  
ROSE: I can feel my heartbeat in my head.  
DAVE: youre sweaty too  
ROSE: Yes, I'm aware. Thank you for that, my love for...**

Dave cut her off with a soft, quick kiss.

**DAVE: im sorry i wasnt home sooner  
DAVE: where else hurts  
ROSE: Other than my head?  
ROSE: My eyes, my ears, my head.  
ROSE: It feels like my skull is splitting.  
ROSE: Not as bad as when I woke up, but...  
ROSE: It hurts, Dave.  
DAVE: i know babe  
DAVE: i know  
DAVE: im sorry  
DAVE: im gonna call in tomorrow  
DAVE: you dont have to be alone  
ROSE: ...  
ROSE: Thank you.  
ROSE: I love you.  
DAVE: i love you too  
DAVE: you sure you dont need anything else?  
ROSE: There is one thing.**

Rose Lalonde felt Dave Strider's arms wrap around her, giving her a small squeeze before guiding the back of her shirt up. His hands glided up and down her back as his lips pressed to hers again. Rose would not be alone again. Dave would remind her that she was safe, warm, and loved. Besides, with her posture, she could use a back massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my first foray into fanfiction! I'm definitely in love with writing these, and I've got much more experience with HTML thanks to this! Thanks for the read <3 I might add chapters to this -- who knows?


End file.
